Kerbby et Korrigans
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: Harry s'est renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de Sirius, depuis plus d'un an. Rien ne peut lui redonner la joie de vivre. A moins qu'un voyage dans le temps organisé par Dumbie...RemusHermione!
1. Default Chapter

_Amis du jour, Bonjour! _

_Voui, je sais, vous allez vous dire: quoi? Elle écrit ENCORE une nouvelle fic alors qu'elle en a plein à continuer? Hé oui ;-) Mais, j'y suis pour rien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...Et pis c'est pas de ma faute!! C'est Le Saut de l'Ange qui m'a obligé à publier cette fic!!! Mdr. Na! Bon, j'espère au moins que ça va vous plaire...Je suppose que vous trouvez le titre extrêmement bizarre, eh bien, c'est normal, lol. Nan, mais en fait vous comprendrez en lisant la fic ;-) Et pis, nouveau pseudo, nouvelle fic..._

_Disclaimer: Bon, est-ce que je dois vraiment vous le rappeler encore une fois? Oui? Bon, eh bien les personnages et le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est à JK Rowling (même pô drôle). Sauf Remus qui m'app...Quoi??!! Comment ça Remus Lupin est AUSSI à JKR?! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Rooooo...bon, tant pis...Dans ce cas, RIEN ni PERSONNE ne m'appartient. Voilà, z'êtes contents? Tsssss.... Hey, attendez, l'histoire est à moi quand même! Et pis les Kerbby aussi ;-) Mais les Korrigans appartiennent aux légendes celtiques..._

_Résumé; Un résumé? Alors...Harry est triste, renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de Sirius, disparu depuis plus d'un an déjà. Rien ne peut lui redonner la joie de vivre. A moins qu'un petit voyage organisé par Dumbie... Donc, en gros, retour au temps des Maraudeurs, mais un voyage organisé :) Et les couples (bah oui, y'en aura...) eh bien...nan, j'vais pas vous le dire...mais y'en a qui le savent...donc il faut harceler Le Saut de l'Ange...mdr. Et peut-être que Kloona est au courant aussi, tiens, je me rappelle plus...Mais bon, ceux qui me connaissent vont peut-être s'en douter... _

_Bien, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, alors...Bonne lecture, et j'espère vivement que ça va vous plaire!!! _

_Kerbby et Korrigans_

Prologue

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient tous trois allongés sur le sol de la chambre de Ron, au Terrier. Ils fixaient le plafond ensorcelé par Hermione, qui présentait à présent le ciel étoilé du dehors. Harry, les mains noués sur sa nuque, avait les yeux rivés sur une constellation particulière. C'était l'unique qu'il connaissait. Celle qui était la plus importante à ses yeux. Surtout depuis l'été dernier. Depuis ce terrible mois de juin. Ce fut là que tout s'écroula autour de lui. Ce fut là qu'il perdit tout de sa vie. Il perdit la joie de vivre en même temps qu'il perdit son parrain. Son parrain, seul membre de sa famille qu'il aimait. Oui, il l'aimait, mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Jamais. Pourtant, on devrait toujours dire aux personnes aimées ce qu'il en est. On ne s'est jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

Harry Potter avait perdu sa joie de vivre, et s'était renfermé dans la lecture, dans le travail, et ne s'intéressait plus à rien d'autre. Il avait même quitté l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, où il excellait pourtant dans son rôle d'Attrapeur. Ce fut le déclencheur pour Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils commencèrent alors à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour Harry. Le Quidditch avait toujours été sa passion, dès lors du premier match de sa première année. Ils tentèrent alors de lui remonter le moral tant qu'ils pouvaient, mais eux-mêmes étaient profondément attristés de la disparition de Sirius. Ils allèrent jusqu'à aller parler à Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et sorcier très puissant, qui affectionnait particulièrement Harry. Le vieil homme tenta à son tour de redonner de la joie de vivre à Harry, mais en vain. Plus rien n'avait d'effet sur le jeune Potter. Même les sarcasmes de Rogue ou de Draco Malfoy ne parvenaient pas à le mettre en colère, ni même à le mettre un tant soit peu en colère. Tout semblait glisser sur lui.

Il avait cependant continué ses cours d'Occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue durant sa sixième année, et était parvenu au résultat escompté. Plus personne ne pouvait pénétrer son esprit. Harry était devenu un adulte, en si peu de temps.

Ron l'avait invité au Terrier ainsi qu'Hermione, durant la dernière semaine de vacances. Harry avait accepté, sans enthousiasme particulier. Durant les vacances passées chez les Dursley, Harry avait travaillé, travaillé avec acharnement. Il allait rentrer en septième année à Poudlard, et il se devait de travailler dur pour obtenir ses ASPICs haut la main, afin de pouvoir commencer au plus vite ses études d'Auror. Depuis l'année passée, il voulait plus que tout être un de ces combattants de mages noirs. Ces mages noirs qui lui avaient enlevé ses parents et son parrain. Qui lui avaient enlevé sa vie. Cette idée fixe ne le quittait jamais.

-"Papa nous emmènera à la gare demain matin avec les voitures du ministère" dit Ron.

-"Bien" répondit Harry.

Les trois amis se replongèrent alors dans le silence et dans leur contemplation des astres.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Par ici! Le compartiment est libre!" s'écria Hermione à l'adresse de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le trio entra alors dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express. Seule Ginny l'occupait. La plus jeune des Weasley avait, elle aussi, été très attristée de la mort de Sirius. Elle s'était bien entendue avec lui lors de son séjour au 12 square grimmaurd.

Hermione sortit un livre, imitée par Harry, alors que Ron et Ginny débutaient une partie de bataille explosive.

Pour une fois, aucune visite désagréable de Malfoy et de sa clique ne vint ponctuée le voyage. Cependant, ceci avait peut-être une explication. L'année passée, Lucius Malfoy fut capturé par trois Aurors, qui parvinrent à le faire avouer qu'il était un Mangemort. Il fut alors envoyé, sans forme de procès, à Azkaban. Seulement, Lucius Malfoy ne voulait pas rester en prison. Il préféra alors se donner la mort.

Draco fut alors libéré d'un poids énorme. Il n'avait plus à subir l'influence de son père. Il n'allait plus devenir Mangemort comme son père le lui avait ordonné. Mais Draco subit tout de même une perte. Cependant, il était allé voir Dumbledore et lui avait donné toutes les informations que lui avait confiées son père sur Lord Voldemort.

Il avait dès lors évité toute rencontre avec Harry Potter.

Le train s'ébranla et s'arrêta net. La foule des élèves commencèrent alors à sortir sur le quai de Pré au Lard. La voix familière d'Hagrid se fit entendre, invitant les premières années à le suivre. Le reste des élèves se dirigèrent vers les calèches, tirées par ces sombres créatures au nom de Sombrals.

OoOoOoOoOo

La Répartition terminée et le discours habituel du directeur achevé, de délicieux mets apparurent sur les différentes tables. Tout le monde commença alors à manger de bon cœur. Harry jeta un regard à son assiette et se prépara à manger un tant soit peu, mais son regard resta planté sur les grandes portes de bois de la Grande Salle. Un homme venait de les ouvrir, et commençait à s'avancer vers la table des professeurs. Harry connaissait bien cet homme. Les cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de mèches grises, plus nombreuses qu'auparavant, le visage fatigué mais bienveillant, les yeux dorés remplis de bonté et de compréhension, Remus Lupin venait de faire son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Il continua d'avancer vers le fond de la salle, lançant un sourire à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ces derniers restèrent bouche bée à la vue de leur ancien professeur.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis l'année passée. Il s'était exilé en France, sûrement pour faire le deuil de son meilleur ami. Il avait préféré se tenir à l'écart du monde de la magie. Bien entendu, il était resté joignable pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, en cas d'urgence.

Albus Dumbledore l'accueilli à sa table, et ils se lancèrent alors dans une conversation qui avait l'air de grandement intéresser Lupin.

-"Pourquoi le professeur Lupin est ici?" demanda Hermione.

-"Il va peut-être reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal" proposa Ginny.

-"Ce serait vraiment bien. Il a été notre meilleur professeur" dit Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la fin du repas, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny se levèrent pour suivre la foule des élèves se rendant dans leurs dortoirs. Ils iraient voir Remus Lupin le lendemain. Mais une voix derrière eux les retint.

-"Jeunes gens, ne partez pas si vite"

Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent pour faire face à Albus Dumbledore.

-"J'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau tout de suite, tous les quatre"

-"Nous vous suivons Mr le Directeur" dit Hermione.

Ils se lancèrent des regards curieux et inquiets. Que pouvaient-ils avoir bien fait pour arriver dans le bureau du directeur dès le premier jour?

Ils suivirent le vieux sorcier dans les dédales d'escaliers de l'école, s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille, qui, au mot "Chocogrenouille" tourna pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau directorial, où se trouvait un homme assis sur une chaise face au bureau, en train de caresser un grand oiseau rouge et or.

-"Professeur Lupin!" s'écria Hermione.

Remus se retourna alors, déposa Fumseck, le phénix sur son perchoir et sourit aux arrivants.

-"Bonsoir vous quatre" dit-il. "Je suis ravi de vous revoir"

-"Nous aussi professeur" dit Ron. "Que faites-vous là?"

-"Eh bien, je crois que c'est à Dumbledore de vous le dire"

-"Oui, Remus. Bien, jeunes gens, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie"

Le directeur vint s'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil derrière son bureau. Il sortit de son bureau une lourde boite de bois, ornée de pierres scintillantes de couleurs différentes.

-"Bien. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, à tous les quatre" commença Albus. "Je sais que pour vous, peut-être plus que pour les autres, surtout pour toi Harry, la perte de Sirius vous a laissé un grand vide. Je vous propose alors de faire le deuil de cet ami très cher. D'une manière spécifique" Il ouvrit alors la boite de bois et en sortit cinq colliers. Au bout des fils de couleur noire, pendaient des pierres turquoises, qui semblaient former un tourbillon à l'intérieur même. "Savez-vous ce que sont ces pierres?" demanda le vieil homme.

Hermione resta bouche bée en les contemplant. Les autres regardaient sans comprendre.

-"Par Merlin, ces pierres sont extrêmement rares. Ce sont des Kerbby, n'est-ce pas Professeur?" demanda Hermione.

-"Vous avez entièrement raison Miss Granger. Connaissez-vous leur utilité?"

-"Eh bien, elles peuvent servir à concocter certaines potions de magie noire. Et d'après une ancienne légende celtique, elles ont la capacité de mener leur possesseur dans le passé ou le futur. Mais ceci n'a jamais été prouvé"

-"Vous m'étonnerez toujours Miss Granger" dit Dumbledore dans un sourire, les yeux pétillants. "Vous avez entièrement raison. Cependant, leur seconde propriété a été prouvée. Par moi-même. Les Kerbby ont en effet la capacité de nous envoyer dans le passé ou le futur. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, tous"

Hermione sembla comprendre, et son visage s'éclaira. Ron, Harry et Ginny fronçaient cependant les sourcils.

-"Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous faire voyager dans le temps, Professeur?" demanda Ginny.

-"Précisément, Miss Weasley"

-"Mais, pourquoi?" demanda Ron, perplexe.

-"Je compte vous envoyer dans le passé, Mr Weasley"

-"Quand?" demanda Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

-"Au temps où Sirius était encore vivant, voyons!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Dumbledore sourit.

-"Miss Granger a raison. Et je vous enverrai plus précisément à l'époque où Sirius était encore à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève"

-"Alors, je vais rencontrer mes parents"

Tout le monde se tourna vers le possesseur de la voix. Harry venait de parler, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce bureau.

-"Exactement Harry. C'est également pour cette raison que je veux vous envoyer à cette époque. Pour que tu puisses connaître tes parents"

Harry inclina la tête. (NdA; J'ai pas mis acq°°°°°!!!!!! Héhé).

-"Mais...pour combien de temps?" demanda Ginny.

-"Oh, pour l'année "

-"Et pour les ASPICs?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

-"Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger. Vous suivrez les cours normalement, et vous passerez vos examens là-bas également. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient valables à notre époque"

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde semblait peser le pour et le contre.

-"Et...ça peut être dangereux?" demanda Hermione.

-"J'ai moi-même testé ces pierres. Il n'y a aucun risque"

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

-"Quand est-ce qu'on part?" demanda Ron, enthousiaste.

Le directeur sourit.

-"Je veux tout d'abord m'assurer que vous êtes tous prêts à partir. Miss Granger?"

-"Je...oui, bien sûr, mais...comment va-t-on faire là-bas? Nous n'avons aucun repère"

-"C'est pour cela que Remus vous accompagnera. Il sera votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal"

Hermione sembla rassuré et sourit, confirmant son départ.

-"Miss Weasley?"

-"Oui, je suis du voyage"

-"Mr Weasley?"

-"Bien sûr! Quelle question!"

-"Mr Potter?"

-"Je ne peux pas refuser"

-"Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous énoncer les règles de votre séjour..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Et voilà!! Alors, ça vous a plu?! J'espère..._

_Et pis Merci à Le Saut de l'Ange d'avoir prit le temps de lire la fic (ou du moins ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant...donc, pas grand chose...mdr) _

_Bien, alors donnez-moi votre avis...REVIEWS!!!!!!_

_J'adoooooooore les reviews! _

_Hey, vous savez quoi? Johnny Depp est super sexy ;-) Désolée...rien à voir... _

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Miss Lup' _


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Amis du Jour, Bonjour! **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!! Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir!! J'en ai eu plein juste pour le prologue! J'espère que ça va continuer ;-) héhé...**_

**_Je suis vraiment contente que ce début vous plaise autant! Vraiment! J'étais pas vraiment sûre...Alors encore merci à Le Saut de l'Ange! Bah oui, sans toi, je l'aurai certainement pas publié tout de suite...:) _**

_**Donc, Merci encore et je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews!! **_

**_Little Psyche: Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise!! Voui, je sais, encore une autre fic, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai eu cette idée, alors...et puis, on est drôlement motivé pour écrire des fics quand y'a un devoir de français à rédiger :) Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas arrêter mes fics!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Virg05: Merci!! Heureuse que ça te plaise!! Voilà la suite, rapide, hein? ;) Bizzzzzzzz!_**

**_Pitite Maraudeuse: Merci...c'est vrai, ça, j'aurai pu mettre Malfoy dans le voyage...mais tu as des supers idées toi!!! Remarque, ça peut encore s'arranger :) Une romance avec Sirius ou Remus? Comment as-tu deviné? Lol. Et pour "s'ébranla" il me semble que le train peut très bien s'ébranler en s'arrêtant, non? Enfin, peut-être pas...Bref, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Tanma: NOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!! Ne fais pas ça!!!!!!! Tu ne serai pas cruelle à ce point quand même?! Si? Roooooooo c'est pas cool...surtout pour moi, gentille auteur qui écrit une fic avec TOI en personnage principal, qui sort avec Remus, ou Sirius...hein? Ahaaaaaa!! Un point pour moi! ;) Hihihi...non mais! Et pis si tu m'envoie un mail de la sorte, je te fais sortir avec Peter!! Ahaaaaaa! Fais moins la maline là!! Qui, moi, du chantage? Nooooooon...°sifflote° niak! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange: C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review ;) Voui, Dumbly a eu une bonne idée :) je trouve aussi...Et voui, j'ai trouvé un prénom pour Remus!! Enfin, Lupin, enfin, tu m'as compris...lequel? Suspens...J'espère que ça ira...j'adore ce prénom...Enfin bref, à pluche sur msn (© moi :) ) Bizzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Gabrielletrompelamort: Merci beaucoup!!!Ravie que ça te plaise!! Voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Mimie: Merci!! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Minerve: Ah bah oui, obligatoirement, y'a le petit rat, c'est ballot, hein? ;) Avec Sev? Eh bien...hum...pourquoi pas, mdr. A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Abel: Merci! Pour le côté solitaire de Harry, j'étais pas trop sûre de ce que j'écrivais, parce que j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir Harry en perso important dans mes fics...mais si ça te plait, tant mieux ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Kloona: Hey! Ça c'est de la review!! Héhé...tant qu'y a Remus, tout le monde est heureux ;) mais c'est peut-être Johnny qui te mettais de bonne humeur aussi :) Tu crois qu'il va s'avantager en étant prof? Roooo! Pô bien Mumus! Remarque, il était plutôt bon élève, non? Baaaaah! Sois pas jalouse de Ginny...courage ;) Au fait, super le scénario pour le term de ton lycée ;) tu vas le faire fondre avec ça...héhé ;-) Et pis si y'a Sirius dans ton lycée...tu le prends, et tu m'appelles si y'a un Remus, je suis prête à faire tous les kilomètres possibles pour le rejoindre :) Remarque, j'ai une réplique physique de Sirius dans ma classe...Non, ne bave pas Kloona, j't'ai vu ;) En fait, c'est seulement côté physique (c'est déjà pas mal). Il a des cheveux longs (enfin, pas trop non plus) noir, avec des yeux noirs...héhéhé...mais bon, il n'est pas spécialement sympathique ;)... Nooooooon? Johnny Depp, sexy? Héhé...voui, c'est vrai, faut pas que je fasse trop de pub...deux sur le coup, déjà, on va pas l'accabler non plus le pauvre Jo...°miam°...Alors, MUMUS POWAAAAAAAAAAA et pis SIRIUS POWAAAAAAAAAAA et pis...JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAA!!! Héhé...Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Lady Lyanna: Héhé...merci!!! C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que Mumus adulte va dans le passé? Tant mieux :) Et pis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul Moony quand même...noooooon mais! Bon, et puis, pour les couples...je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire...d'autres personnes pourraient lire cette réponse...héhé...peut-être que si on se voit sur msn...je t'ai mise dans mes contacts d'ailleurs, tu m'en veux pas? :) Et pis z'ai vu les RaR de ton one-shot ;) héhé...Bon, alors à pluche!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_**

_**Kerbby et Korrigans. **_

**Chapitre 1. **

OoOoOoOoOo 

-"Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous énoncer les règles de votre séjour..."

OoOoOoOoOo

-"Tout d'abord, vous ne devez bien entendu rien dévoiler sur votre identité, ni sur votre provenance"

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-"Bien. Ensuite, je vous ai trouvé des noms d'emprunts, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de garder vos noms de famille. Dorénavant, Mr Weasley, vous serez Ron Killians. Harry, tu seras Harry Galaïd. Remus, vous serez Jessie McKerryo. Vous, Miss Weasley, vous serez toujours la sœur de Ron, donc vous serez Ginny Killians. Et vous, Miss Granger, puisque vous êtes d'ascendance moldue, il est inutile de changer votre nom"

Dumbledore laissa quelques secondes aux voyageurs pour emmagasiner les informations.

-"Ensuite, Harry et Remus, je vais devoir changer quelques détails de vos apparences. Tu ressembles trop à ton père, Harry, et vous Remus, eh bien, vous serez là vous-même..."

Le Directeur prononça quelques mots en remuant sa baguette. Harry se retrouva alors avec ses cheveux châtains clairs au lieu du noir habituel, et il n'avait plus ses yeux émeraude, héritage de sa mère, mais des yeux d'un bleu foncé. Remus, quant à lui, avait échangé ses yeux miels contre des yeux d'un vert clair limpide.

-"Bien" repris Albus. "Vous quatre, vous allez donc suivre les cours. Sirius, James, Lily et Remus seront en septième année. Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous allez donc les suivre. Je suis navré Miss Weasley, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous placer en septième année, vous suivrez donc les cours en sixième année"

Ginny parut déçue, mais hocha cependant la tête.

-"Remus, vous serez donc professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal"

-"Mr le Directeur?" demanda Hermione.

-"Oui, Miss Granger?" interrogea poliment Albus.

-"Il ne devrait pas déjà y avoir un professeur de Défense, à l'époque?"

-"Non, justement. Cette année-là, 1977, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un professeur compétent. Il n'en est arrivé qu'un au mois d'octobre"

-"Dans ce cas, nous allons changer le passé?"

-"Oh non, Miss Granger. Ceci ne peut avoir aucune incidence, j'ai étudié la question de près"

Hermione acquiesça.

-"Que me reste-t-il à vous dire?...Oh, oui. Pour tout le monde là-bas, vous viendrez d'Australie, de l'Institut de Melbourne. Et vous, Remus, vous viendrez du Pays de Galles. Vous avez bien comprit?"

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

-"Excellent. Personne ne sera au courant que vous venez du futur"

-"Même pas vous, Professeur?" demanda Ron.

-"Non. Sinon je poserai trop de questions. Vous ne pourrez alors compter que sur vous-même"

Il y eut un silence.

-"Y-a-t'il des questions?" demanda Dumbledore.

-"Oui Albus" dit Remus "Comment rentrerons-nous ici?"

-"Oh! Par Merlin! Le plus important, comment ai-je pu oublier ça? Eh bien, attendez..."

Le vieux mage se leva et farfouilla dans sa bibliothèque. Il en sortit un livre à la couverture jaunie. Il l'ouvrit à une page et le posa sur la table, face aux voyageurs. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil. Remus et les adolescents se penchèrent alors pour observer l'illustration. Une sorte de lutin y était représenté.

-"Voilà qui vous devrez trouver pour rentrer à notre époque"

-"Qui est-ce professeur?" demanda Ginny.

-"Eh bien, c'est Korryan, le seigneur des Korrigans"

-"Qui? Le seigneur de quoi?" demanda Ron, interloqué.

-"Les Korrigans sont de petits êtres semblables aux lutins. Ils sont rares de nos jours, mais en 1977, on pouvait encore en trouver aisément. Ils sont extrêmement forts et intelligents. Ils sont également très puissants. Il vaut mieux les avoir en tant qu'amis qu'ennemis. Ce sont de grands conservateurs d'artefacts"

Dumbledore marqua une pause.

-"Vous devrez alors trouver Korryan, leur seigneur. Vous lui donnerez vos Kerbby. Il pourra alors vous faire revenir à cette époque"

-"Et s'il refuse?" demanda Ron.

-"Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt. Il le fera"

-"Et comment le trouver?" demanda Remus.

-"Je ne peux rien vous dire, pour la bonne raison que je ne le sais pas. Ce sera à vous de le découvrir"

-"Et...et si jamais on ne le trouve pas avant la fin de l'année?" demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

-"Eh bien, il vous faudra alors attendre un an de plus. Korryan ne peut vous ramener dans le futur que le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne, au 23 septembre. Mais vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème pour le trouver, rassurez-vous"

Hermione déglutit difficilement, mais prit un air décidé.

-"D'autres questions?" demanda le directeur.

Tout le monde secoua la tête.

-"Bien, dans ce cas, allez vous coucher. Vous partirez demain matin, à l'aube. Rejoignez-moi ici-même à 6h. Bonne nuit à tous"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_Et voilà! Ahaaaaaa prochain chapitre, ils débarquent!! Héhé :) _**

_**Bon, en attendant, envoyez-moi des reviews sivouplé!!!! J'adooooooore les reviews, vous savez? Si, si. **_

_**Je ne dirai pas que Johnny Depp est sexy mais je le pense très fort...;) **_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**_

_**Miss Lup' **_


	3. chapitre 2

**Amis du jour...Bonjour! **

**Et la voilà la suite!! En tous cas, MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews!! Elles me font toujours très plaisir! Si vous saviez à quel point c'est agréable de recevoir des reviews comme ça! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise tant que ça, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, surtout avec mon histoire bizarre de Kerbby et de Korrigans...et surtout avec un titre pareil ;) Donc, MERCI encore une fois à tous, je vous adooooore! Z'êtes chous, vous savez?**

**Bon, je rappelle au passage que l'univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé pour avoir Remus, ou même Sirius, et puis non, même pas. Si vous avez des idées pour les avoir...héhé...**

**Bien, je vous laisse donc avec les réponses aux reviews! **

**Mimie: Merci beaucoup!! C'est gentil! Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps, tu vois! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Voui, très rassurant le Bubus...héhé ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lady Lyanna: Nooooon! Orlando Bloom n'est pas plus sexy que Johnny Depp! Non, non, non, non et non! Aaaah mais! Bon, revenons à la fic...je sais que le chapitre était ridiculement court, mais bon...celui-là est plus long...enfin normalement ;) Mais n'empêche qu'ils arrivent assez vite quand même mes chapitres, non? Ahaaaaa! Vi, ça fait un peu celte les noms...en fait, c'est peut-être parce que les noms sont vraiment celtes ;) Bah écoute, je suis bretonne...faut pas s'étonner que je parle de Korrigans ou de noms celtiques ;) La rencontre avec les maraudeurs? Elle arrive, elle arrive...héhé. Merci pour la review! A plus! **

**Kloona: Waaaah! Ça c'est de la review! Tu as battu le record je crois ;) Et puis, oui, j'ai un Sirius dans ma classe...mais bon, lui c'est pas un tombeur, il a une copine depuis deux ou trois ans...c'est pas vraiment du Sirius ça...Et pis non, je ne passe même pas mes cours à le regarder! Na! Une photo? Mais j'en ai une...héhéhé...eeeh oui la photo de classe de l'année dernière, car il était dans ma classe l'année dernière aussi. Je t'ai dit qu'il était irlandais? Il a un accent tout chou, tout chou ;) Et pis, pour le sourire ravageur, c'est pas gagné...il sourit pas souvent le garçon...Aaaaaargh ze sourire à Johnny dans le bateau...Aaaaaah! L'est trop!!! Voui, voui, voui, j'ai enlevé la couleur doré des yeux de Remus mais bon, le vert clair c'est sympa non? Et pis, je crois qu'entre cette fic et les maraudeurs dans le futur, les fans de Sirius et Remus vont finir par me détester :'( Mais j'y suis pour rien moi, faut bien changer leur apparence physique quand même!! Bon...l'idée du korrigan? Comment ça m"est venu? Aloooors là...aucune idée...attend que je réfléchisse...ah! Ok je vois...en fait (si ça t'intéresse Oo) j'avais été dans une crêperie (miam miam) et le décor, c'était que des lutins, des fées, enfin tu vois quoi...et comme les galettes étaient un peu longues à arriver et que la conversation de mes parents n'était pas particulièrement intéressante, j'ai pensé à Korryan le Korrigan...Voilà!! Et pis, promis, je ne changerai pas les yeux de Malfoy, ou je crois que je me ferai trucider par tout mon lectorat féminin, c'est à dire, tout le monde ;) Bon, bon, bon, Kloona...RemusSiriusJohnny ça fait un peu beaucoup pour une seule personne quand même...laisse un peu aux autres quand même...à moi par exemple ;) Et pis, j'ai pas de Johnny miniature dans mon lycée...y'en a beaucoup aux longs cheveux noirs ténébreux, mais personne n'égale Johnny ;) Hey au fait, joli pseudo ;) héhé...tu as choisis ton camps...tu gardes Sirius, je garde Remus, et on prend Johnny une semaine sur deux chacune ;) Allez, à bientôt!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lily la tigresse: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sybylle; Merci!!! C'est gentil!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Hello Hello! Ça te va, Jessie? Jess pour les intimes, lol. En fait j'ai trouvé ce nom dans une vieille série américaine des années 80/90 qui a bercé mon enfance...La fête à la maison...l'oncle Jessie, le rockeur rebelle de la famille ;) mouarf! Cette série passe sur le satellite en ce moment, alors je ne rate pas un épisode! ;) Bref...cessons de parler de mes goûts douteux pour des séries douteuses...Johnny Depp? Le plus sexy pour moi? Noooooon? Penses-tu? Mais je ne suis pas la seule...héhé ;) on forme un fan club avec Kloona Patmol ;) Et Dray ne dépasse pas Johnny! Aaaaaaaah ça non! Personne ne dépasse Johnny, même pas Brad Pitt ;) Bon, bon, bon, je suis folle, je sais...faut pas s'inquiéter, non, non, non...en fait je suis dans mon état normal. Si on peut qualifier mon état de normal ;) Allez, je te laisse, et à pluche sur msn! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: Aaaaaah ben je préfère ça ;) Vouiiiiii je sais, j'ai changé les yeux de Remus, j'aurai jamais dû, j'en suis consciente...Imagine-le quand même avec des yeux dorés ;) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là! Eh bien ils arrivent dans le passé, là, ça y est! Et puis, pour trouver Korryan, tu as raison, avec Remus et Hermione, ils n'auront sûrement pas trop de mal...Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gabrielletrompelamort: Un rapport avec Johnny Depp? Bon, j'avoue, aucun, mais j'avais envie de clamer au monde qu'il était extrêmement sexy ;) et je vois qu'on partage ce point de vue ;) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments! Et le livre des étoiles? Ça me dit rien, non...c'est quoi? Allez, ciao! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**4rine: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Ahaaaaaaa! J'ai posté trop vite ;) ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas se reproduire trop souvent...;) Eeeeeeeh voui, le rêve, deux Remus...deux! Héhé ;) Double ration de Mumus...Hmmmmmmmm...Merci beaucoup!!! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise...accro à mon histoire? Tant mieux ;) niek! Pour le nombre de chapitres je n'en ai strictement aucune idée...mais je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter à mon avis, après tout, ils doivent passer une année entière là-bas, et en plus, trouver Korryan le Korrigan! Héhéhé...va y'avoir du sport..Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: héhé...voui, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que le ptit Dray puisse venir mettre un peu d'animation ;) ça va être drôle...Merci pour la review et à plus! Bizzzzzz!**

**Kerbby et Korrigans** **Chapitre 2 **

-"C'est incroyable! Vous vous rendez compte?! On va aller dans le passé!"

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient tous les quatre dans la salle commune déserte de la Tour Gryffondor.

-"Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort, Ron, je ne crois pas que Rogue nous ai entendu dans les cachots..." réprimanda Hermione.

-"Cesse de faire la rabat-joie Hermione! On va aller dans le passé!"

-"Oui, mais tout de même...Dumbledore ne m'a pas l'air de tout maîtriser. Et s'il on ne trouvait pas Korryan?"

-"On le trouvera, Mione" assura Ginny.

-"De toutes manières, si vous ne voulez pas venir, ne venez pas. Mais moi, j'irai, quels que soient les risques. C'est le seul moyen de connaître mes parents et de revoir Sirius" dit Harry.

-"Oh...je...je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas venir Harry. Je...je viendrai. Je veux revoir Sirius" bafouilla Hermione, rouge de confusion.

-"Bien. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit" dit Harry en se levant du canapé.

-"Bonne nuit Harry"

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ron dans son dortoir, alors que Ginny et Hermione prenait la direction du dortoir des filles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Entrez!"

Les quatre adolescents entrèrent alors dans le bureau directorial. Remus y était déjà.

-"Bien. Vous avez vos affaires, excellent. Vous allez partir dans quelques minutes. Vous vous souvenez bien de mes instructions?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

-"Très bien. A présent vous allez prendre chacun un Kerbby"

Dumbledore leur tendit la boite de bois et tous prirent une pierre.

-"Vous arriverez à Pré au Lard, le même jour et la même heure. Passez vos Kerbby autour du cou, et tenez-le fermement dans votre main droite. Vous répéterez l'incantation après moi. Mais tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un excellent séjour dans le passé. Puisse vos rencontres vous être bénéfiques"

Il sourit à chacun d'eux, puis prit un vieux morceau de parchemin posé sur la table.

-"A travers l'espace et le temps ..."

-"...."

-"J'invoque les anciens pouvoirs celtiques korrigans..."

-"..."

-"Que les dieux puissent me ramener..."

-"..."

-"A cette époque tant désirée"

-"..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Nous...nous y sommes?"

-"Oui, Hermione. Je crois que nous sommes arrivés à destination"

-"Comment en être sûr Professeur Lupin?"

-"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça! Je vous rappelle qu'ici, je suis Jessie McKerryo. Et nous ne sommes pas censés nous connaître. Bien. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'on est bien arrivé. Vous voyez cette boutique là-bas? Elle a été détruite à la fin de ma septième année"

-"Mais ça ne signifie pas que l'on est à la bonne époque. On peut être avant votre septième année, professeur" remarqua Ginny.

-"C'est exact. Mais on doit faire confiance à Dumbledore. Il sait ce qu'il fait"

Lupin, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient à Pré au Lard. Il était encore tôt, le soleil se levait au loin. Ils décidèrent donc de faire un tour dans le village sorcier avant de se rendre à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Ils se répétèrent les consignes données par Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'ils les aient bien en tête pour ne pas commettre d'erreur.

A sept heures et demi, ils se rendirent donc au château de Poudlard. Ils allèrent directement au bureau du directeur, et ils ne croisèrent aucun élève. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et s'aperçurent alors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe.

-"Il finira par descendre, attendons-le ici" proposa Lupin.

A huit heures, un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit, à la longue chevelure et barbe argentée, apparut enfin.

-"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-il poliment en les voyant.

-"Oui, Bonjour Mr le Directeur. Je me présente, Jessie McKerryo, je viens présenter ma candidature au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal" dit Lupin.

-"Oh! Quelle surprise! Et d'où venez vous Mr McKerryo?"

-"Eh bien, je viens du Pays de Galle, et l'on m'a dit que vous recherchiez un professeur..."

-"C'est exact. Et bien soit, de toutes manières je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix. Je vous engage à l'essai. Soyez le bienvenu, professeur McKerryo"

-"Je vous remercie Mr Dumbledore" dit Lupin en souriant.

-"Puis-je vous être utile jeunes gens?" demanda Dumbledore en regardant les adolescents.

-"Bonjour Professeur. Nous venons d'Australie, et nous voudrions passer notre année scolaire dans votre école, dont on nous a dit grand bien" expliqua Hermione.

-"Eh bien...je ne peux refuser le savoir à quatre jeunes gens...je suppose que vous venez de l'Institut de Melbourne?"

-"Oui, Mr le Directeur" dit Ron.

-"Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous et toutes à Poudlard. Quels sont vos noms? Et vos âges?"

-"Je suis Hermione Granger, 17 ans"

-"Ginny Killians, 16 ans"

-"Ron Killians, 17 ans"

-"Harry Galaïd, 17 ans"

-"Bien. Alors vous trois, vous rentrerez en septième année, et vous, miss, vous entrerez en sixième année"

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

-"Vous allez devoir passer sous le Choixpeau, pour que vous soyez réparti dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Connaissez-vous cette tradition?"

-"Oui, Mr le Directeur. J'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard plusieurs fois" dit Hermione.

-"Excellent. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite. Vous aussi Professeur"

Albus Dumbledore retourna alors dans son bureau. Les quatre adolescents et Lupin s'échangèrent alors de grands sourire de victoire. Puis, le directeur revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un vieux chapeau rapiécé dans la main.

-"Suivez-moi, nous allons nous rendre dans la Grande Salle"

Ils s'exécutèrent et au bout de quelques instants, ils parvinrent tous aux lourdes portes de bois. Ils suivirent le directeur et entrèrent dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers eux. Dumbledore avançait en tête, suivit de près par Lupin, puis des quatre adolescents.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors, à la recherche de visages familiers. Il les vit alors, les Maraudeurs, comme ils se faisaient appeler, l'air goguenard. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur eux, pour ne pas attirer de trop l'attention.

-"Chers élèves, chers professeurs" commença Dumbledore. "Je tiens à vous présentez tout d'abord notre nouvelle recrue. Merci d'accueillir le professeur McKerryo, qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal"

Lupin sourit, et il fut accompagné à la table des professeurs par une slave d'applaudissements.

-"Merci pour lui. Ensuite, je vous présente quatre nouveaux élèves. Ils nous viennent d'Australie, de l'Institut de Melbourne. Ils suivront l'année scolaire parmi nous. A présent, place au Choixpeau, afin de définir dans quelle maison chacun d'entre eux sera accueilli. Nous allons commencer par vous Miss Killians"

Ginny approcha, et Dumbledore lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. La jeune rouquine avait l'air anxieux, et le choix s'attardait. Puis, enfin...

-"GRYFFONDOR!"

Elle évita de montrer son soulagement, et se dirigea vers la table rouge et or qui l'accueillait.

-"Miss Granger, à vous"

Le Choixpeau n'hésita pas longtemps.

-"GRYFFONDOR!"

Hermione rejoignit alors son amie à la table, tout sourire. Puis vint le tour de Ron, sur qui le Choixpeau ne s'attarda pas longtemps, et l'envoya bien évidemment à Gryffondor. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Harry. Le vieux chapeau mit longtemps avant de laisser entendre haut et fort le nom de la maison rouge et or.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà! Bon, il est plus long que le précédent, non? Aaaaaah si quand même ;) **

**Alors j'espère vivement que ça vous a plu... **

**Une seule façon de me le faire savoir...REVIEWWWWWWS!!!!! (si, si, le petit bouton GO! En bas...un ptit effort) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Hey, z'avez vu, j'ai rien dit sur Johnny Depp....**

**oups.**

**Miss Lup' **


	4. chapitre 3

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre...j'essaye de faire le plus vite possible mais bon...Le voici! La rencontre avec les Maraudeurs! Enfin! Héhé ; ) J'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Et MERCI à tous pour vos reviews!! Elles me font très plaisir!!! **

**Donc, sans plus attendre, les RaR:**

**Sandra-chan: Héhé :) Tu n'attends que l'arrivée du jeune Mumus? Alors tu n'auras plus à attendre longtemps! Eh oui! Il arrive! :) Enjoy! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Ahaaaaaa!! Rogue, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là! J'ai bien dit 'presque'! Bah oui, quand même... Et pis qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec Orlando? Hmmm? Bon, d'accord, il est très sexy aussi, mais pas autant que Johnny! Bon, j'arrête moi... Je suis crevée, je viens de traduire tes ptites phrases qui veulent ta peau :) Y'en a un paquet mine de rien! Mdr. Bon, allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Ah, non, j'ai oublié...MUMUS POWAAAAA!**

**Minerve: Ryry à Serpentard? Voui, mais bon, là mon histoire serait un peu foutue, non? Mdr. Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Jo Lupin: Merci beaucoup! Ravie que ça te plaise! A la prochaine! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup!! Bah oui, faut bien qu'ils soient tous à Gryffondor...c'est vrai qu'on ne s'y attendait pas du tout...Oo Lol! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: Contente que ça te plaise ma ptite Tanma! Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, va y'avoir de l'amour! Que serait une fic (en tous cas une des miennes) sans couple? Hmmm? Et puis, je ne peux pas laisser Mione, Remus, ou encore Sirius tous seuls, ce ne serait pas sympa! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mileslerenard: Merci! J'espère que je la continuerai longtemps aussi :) Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: La voilà la suite, ne t'en fais pas! Je ne te ferai pas languir trop longtemps, si tu ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps pour les prochains chapitres de Un été pour s'apprivoiser...Moi, du chantage? Noooooooon, pas du tout ;) Bon, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**4rine: Merchi! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gabrielletrompelamort: Héhé :) Merci!! Et j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Aaaaaaargh!!! Par le canard en plastique de Merlin, quelle review! Eh oui, Mumus et Siri arrivent!! Tadaaaaaaam! C'est vrai, t'as bien aimé ma ptite incantation pour les faire partir? Héhé...non, je n'écris pas de poème, je devrais m'y mettre Oo mdr. Comment ça t'as envie de tuer Ron? Roooo! Remarque, tu peux, il a pas d'importance dans ma fic, il joue juste le rôle du meilleur ami de celui-qui-retrouve-son-père-dans-le-passé-parce-qu'il-est-mort-dans-le-présent-et-qui-en-toute-logique-devrait-être-le-héros-de-la-fic...;) Haaaaa! Je suis contente que le nom de Remus te plaise! Jessie McKerryo...ça sonne bien je trouve...Star Wars? Moui, si tu le dis :-). Alors comme ça on trouve son inspiration pendant les contrôles où on ne connaît pas sa leçon Miss Kloona? Tssss...bon, ça m'arrive aussi, j'avoue :) Bon, promis, j'arrête de faire de la pub pour Johnny :) La FFJ ne peut pas contenir plus de membres qu'elle n'en contient déjà!! Bon, ok, on est que deux, mais bon, quand même!! **

**Bon, faut que j'arrête moi...je crois que la philo me monte à la tête...Allez, bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!**

**Gaelle Gryffondor: Merci! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'empressa alors de rejoindre la table rouge et or qui applaudissait son arrivée. Il s'installa aux côtés de Ron, face à Hermione et Ginny. Tous quatre tentaient de ne pas trop montrer leur joie et leur soulagement de se retrouver à Gryffondor.

-"Bien. J'espère que vous vous plairez tous les quatre dans la maison du courageux Gryffondor. Je compte sur vous tous, chers élèves, pour que nos quatre nouveaux arrivants se sentent comme chez eux. Vous pouvez à présent vous rendre en cours"

Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas réellement quoi faire à présent. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha d'eux.

-"Excusez-moi, je me présente, NàriëlBlack" dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement en entendant le nom de la fille. Etait-elle de la même famille de Sirius?

-"Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Ginny Killians, Ron Killians et Harry Galaïd" dit Hermione en renvoyant un sourire à la jeune fille.

-"Ravie de faire votre connaissance. En quelle année êtes-vous?"

-"Eh bien, Ron, Harry et moi sommes en septième année. Et Ginny en sixième année"

-"Très bien. Je suis en septième année, vous allez pouvoir me suivre. Et pour toi, Ginny..." Nàriel regarda autour d'elle."Hey, Flavia!" interpella-t-elle.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et courts se retourna.

-"Oui?"

-"Tu peux montrer à Ginny où vous avez cours? Elle est en sixième année aussi"

-"Oui, bien sûr" répondit la dénommée Flavia en souriant.

Ginny sourit alors à son frère et à ses amis avant de suivre Flavia en dehors de la salle. Nàriël se tourna vers eux.

-"Bien, suivez-moi, on a cours de Métamorphose"

-"Le prof est bien?" demanda Hermione, faisant mine de s'y intéresser.

-"Oh, oui, elle est sympa. C'est McGonagall. Elle est assez jeune. C'est vrai que parfois, elle peut être assez sévère, mais si on ne lui pose pas de problème...D'ailleurs, elle a été nommée directrice adjointe cette année. Et elle est la directrice de Gryffondor"

Ron, Harry et Hermione suivirent alors Nàriël dans les dédales de couloirs, et ils parvinrent enfin devant la salle de métamorphose. Plusieurs élèves attendaient devant la porte. Harry repéra immédiatement les Maraudeurs.

-"Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter mes amis" dit Nàriël.

Elle les emmena alors directement vers les Maraudeurs. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade.

-"Les garçons, je vous présente Harry Galaïd, Hermione Granger et Ron Killians"

Les Maraudeurs leur sourirent.

-"Et voici James Potter..."

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était son père, mais le fait d'entendre son nom lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

-"Peter Pettigrow..."

Harry, autant que Ron et Hermione, sentit une vague de haine l'envahir, et il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce traître. Il s'aperçut alors que ça allait se révéler difficile de ne rien laisser paraître pendant l'année qu'ils passeront ici.

-"Remus Lupin..."

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait beaucoup son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas tellement changé.

-"Et Sirius Black, mon frère jumeau"

Harry sentit alors comme un rocher lui arriver dans l'estomac. Il avait sûrement mal entendu. Il ne laissa rien paraître et jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione, qui, malgré l'air indifférent qu'ils affichaient, avaient l'air aussi surpris que lui. Sirius ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa sœur.

Ce choc-ci passé, Harry réalisa à quel point il était étrange de revoir Sirius, libre, insouciant de son avenir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Une jeune femme à l'allure sévère, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux lunettes carrées passa devant lui et entra dans la salle. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que cette jeune femme n'était autre que Minerva McGonagall. Il suivit alors les autres élèves et entra dans la salle. Harry se mit aux côtés de Ron à une table, tandis que Nàriel s'asseyait à côté d'Hermione.

Durant le cours, Harry eut tout loisir d'observer les Maraudeurs. Il regarda James. Il comprenait pourquoi les gens lui disaient sans cesse qu'il lui ressemblait énormément. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses lunettes rondes, et ses yeux...non, Harry n'avait pas les yeux de son père. Ceux de James étaient marrons, et soudain une phrase vint à l'esprit de Harry :_ Tu as les yeux de ta mère._ Sa mère! Comment avait-il oublier? Elle devait être quelque part par là...Il commença alors à parcourir des yeux l'assemblée des élèves présents dans la classe. Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille au premier rang. Ses cheveux semblaient être faits de feu, ils étaient d'un roux étincelant. Un magnifique sourire illuminait son beau visage, qu'on aurait cru fait de porcelaine. Et Harry en vint enfin à ses yeux. Ses yeux émeraudes. En tous points pareils aux siens. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de Lily Evans pendant un moment. Puis, il reprit l'observation des Maraudeurs.

A côté de James se trouvait Sirius, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombaient avec élégance sur les épaules et devant ses yeux, ses yeux noirs pourtant pleins de vie, et éclatants de malice. Un beau sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il échangeait des paroles à voix basse avec son meilleur ami. Puis ils appelèrent discrètement les deux garçons devant eux, qui se retournèrent doucement, tandis que McGonagall écrivait quelque chose au tableau.

Harry observa alors Peter. Bizarrement, il se prit à penser que s'il n'avait pas su qu'il était un traître, il lui aurait trouvé l'air sympathique. Son visage lunaire lui rappelait quelque peu Neville Londubat, un de ses amis. Ses yeux marrons semblaient en permanence mouillés, comme s'il était au bord des larmes. Ses cheveux n'avait pas vraiment de couleur définissable, c'était une sorte de châtain foncé.

Puis Harry porta son regard sur le dernier Maraudeur. (NdA: héhé ;) garde le meilleur pour la fin :-) ) Remus Lupin était facilement reconnaissable, par rapport à celui que Harry connaît. Ses yeux dorés semblent toujours pouvoir pénétrer dans l'âme de la personne qu'il regarde. Il a toujours cet air bienveillant, mais fatigué. Une aura de mystère et de sagesse semble émaner de lui. En le voyant ainsi, avec ses amis, il sembla frappé par la réalité de la situation. Il était seul, à présent. Plus aucun de ses amis n'était à ses côtés. Harry ressentit alors une vague de tendresse et de compassion pour son ancien professeur l'envahir.

La voix de Ron le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

-"Harry, le cours est fini, on y va"

-"Oui, j'arrive"

Ils rejoignirent alors tous les deux Hermione et Nàriël qui les attendaient à la sortie. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà partis. Harry les regarda s'éloigner.

-"On a cours de Potions, maintenant, suivez-moi" dit Nàriël.

-"C'est un cours intéressant?" s'enquit Hermione.

-"Oh, il pourrait l'être. Seulement, le professeur n'a absolument aucune autorité et ses cours sont soporifiques à souhait. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'est un cours commun avec les Serpentards"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? Laissez-moi des reviews! J'adooooore les reviews! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup' **


	5. chapitre 4

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard...j'ai été TRES longue, j'en ai conscience, et j'en suis navrée! Mais j'arrivais pas à avancer...En tous cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews!! ZE VOUS ZADOOOOOOREUH!! Donc, les RaR!**

**Kloona: Aaaaaaaah! Pour bien commencer les RaR!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise!! Héhé, elle te plait la miss Black? Tant mieux, c'est fait pour!! Lol!! T'as raison, Nàriël, c'est très joli, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai choisi ce nom! ;) Et pis, arrête de baver sur ton clavier avec Remus, hein, sinon ça va faire décharge et pis tu pourras plus écrire des looooongues reviews et des magnifiques chapitres!! (tiens, d'ailleurs, Ze veux les suiteuuuuuuuh!! Surtout Un rêve devenu réalité...héhéhé) Hey, tu sais à qui tu m'as fait penser quand tu dis 'mon ptit Lup' Lup' des bois'? A Sirius!! le vrai hein, pas celui de ma classe ;) N'empêche, tu as entièrement raison, en toute logique, un loup garou vit dans les bois...tiens, tu sais, l'autre fois je regardais un épisode d'Angel (mon frère les as en dvd...t'as déjà regardé?) bref, et pis y'avait Oz, qui était dans Buffy aussi...j'avais oublié que c'était un loup garou dis donc!! Bon, si tu regardais Buffy, ça va, autrement tu vas rien piger...mdr. N'empêche, le ptit Oz (bah quoi, c'est vrai il est ptit) il a des points communs avec Mumus...je saurai pas te dire lesquels mais bon, l'intention y est ;) Bon, aller, je vais pas squatter l'espace plus longtemps...A plus!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Tilise: Merci pour la review!! La suite est là, et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps...Bizzzzzzz!**

**Gaelle Gryffondor: Merci, la suite est là! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Sandra-chan: décidément, je te retrouve partout! Lol! Tant mieux si ça te plait!! Héhé...bonne description des maraudeurs hein? Mdr. En fait, les yeux de Sirius font preuve d'un grand débat dans les fanfics...certains Sirius ont les yeux bleus, d'autres noirs, ou encore gris. Et d'après JKR (source fiable à mon humble avis :p) ils seraient gris...mais moi, en fait ça dépend, ça varie selon mes fics ;) Voilà!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Merchi beaucoup!! Héhé, tu as raison, cours de potion soporifiques est égal à gags en perspective...A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Helloooo!! Alors, la description de Mumus te plait? Héhé :p Et pis, t'a raison, chapitre spécial cours de potion! Sans ZE Rogue adulte et atrocement méchant et diabolique et tellement sexy...hem...calme Miss Lup'...mais bon...faudra s'y faire...Tu maintiens Orlando hein? Et bah moi je maintiens Johnny ;) Bon, ok, on tombe d'accord sur Remus :p Allez, j'ai hâte de recevoir tes prochains chapitres!! A pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma; Tssss...non, tu ne pourras pas consoler Mumus s'il fait pitié. Parce que 1) il ne fera pas pitié et 2) je te signale que tu l'as largement dans voyage en Angleterre...et pis t'as Sirius dans la-fanfic-qui-a-pas-de-nom-et-que-je-sais-toujours-pas-quoi-écrire-d'autre-pour-la-suite-c'est-long-désolée. Hem...--; Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Bah alors? On traine sur internet avant d'aller en cours...tss tss tss...t'es pas arrivée en retard à cause de moa quand même, hein? Dis? Bon, allez, ravie que ma fic te plaise et à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gabrielletrompelamort: Tiens, je me suis jamais demandé mais, ça vient d'où ton pseudo? Enfin bref...Merchi! Je sais que McGo jeune, c'est dur à imaginer...j'ai eu du mal aussi...et pis oui, Sirius a une sœur jumelle...chais pas pourquoi, j'aime bien cette idée...mdr. Allez, Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Théalie: Merci! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: tu m'étonnes que ça change les cours de potion sans Snape...ça doit être plus triste, lol! Bah oui, Sirius a une sœur jumelle sortie tout droit de mon imagination fertile...mdr. Va savoir pourquoi! Quant à ce qu'elle est devenue, faudra attendre looooooongtemps avant de le savoir! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Argh...je comprend ta détresse! Cinq jours sans internet c'est l'horreur...imagine, j'ai dû passer un mois cet été sans ordinateur!! Enfin bref...Je suis très très contente que ma fic te plaise! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre longtemps --; Et pis, aaaaaaaaah j'adoooooore ta fic! Rooo la la je viens juste de lire le dernier chapitre là, je suis encore en plein dedans...MUMUS JE T'AIMEUH!!! Hem...à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Superzori: Contente que ça te plaise!! La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Demoiselle Altanien: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry fit une grimace imperceptible au nom de "Serpentard". Il pria intérieurement pour ne trouver aucun Drago Malfoy à cette époque.

Ils se rendirent tous aux cachots, et entrèrent directement dans la salle, et s'installèrent par deux. Cette fois-ci, Harry se retrouva à côté de Nàriel. Cette jeune fille l'intriguait. Pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle? Et de plus, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Qu'était-elle devenue?

Les pensées de Harry furent interrompues par l'arrivée du professeur dans la salle. Il était petit, avec de longs cheveux blancs. Il semblait toujours avoir le regard dans le vide.

-"Bonjour à tous. Veuillez prendre les ingrédients indiqués au tableau dans l'armoire et commencez à préparer votre potion Veritaserum" dit le professeur Bewan. (NdA: c'est incroyable les noms qu'on peut trouver pour des persos...regardez celui-là, c'est le nom de mon modem ...c'est triste d'en arriver là pour les noms Oo).

Les élèves se dirigèrent donc vers l'armoire se trouvant au fond de la salle tandis que le professeur se penchait vers une pile de parchemins.

-"Hey, fais gaffe la nouvelle" dit une voix sèche à Hermione.

Hermione se répandit en excuses. Elle venait de bousculer (légèrement) un garçon. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de celui-ci. Elle resta figée quelques instants. Elle connaissait ce regard. Oh oui, elle le connaissait très bien. Ses yeux descendirent un peu et elle vit le blason de Serpentard sur la robe de sorcier du jeune homme. Puis elle le regarda encore. _Oh par merlin!_ Severus Rogue. Hermione se trouvait en face du redouté Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions de son époque. _Le pire, c'est qu'il a pas changé..._Severus la regarda de son air hautain et méprisant, prit ses ingrédients et retourna à sa place.

Hermione, toute chamboulée qu'elle était, prit les ingrédients nécessaires et retourna à sa place, à côté de Ron. Elle lui fit part de sa rencontre.

-"Rogue? Yeurk...manquerait plus qu'il y ait un Malefoy aussi" murmura-t-il pour que seule Hermione puisse l'entendre.

Ils commencèrent à faire leur potion, enfin, plus vraisemblablement, Hermione commença à faire la potion tendit que Ron lui lisait les instructions. Ils entendirent Nàriël, derrière eux.

-"Ah, Sirius Black et James Potter en pleine action"

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent. La jeune fille leur fit un sourire, puis leur montra d'un signe de tête Sirius et James en train de se diriger vers le chaudron d'un Serpentard.

-"C'est Severus Rogue, Servilo pour les intimes, la cible préférée de Sirius et Jamesie"

Ils regardèrent alors les deux garçons s'approcher de Rogue.

-"Leur meilleure tactique. L'un distrait Servilo pendant que l'autre met des trucs pas très nets dans son chaudron" expliqua Nàriël.

En effet, ils virent Sirius "discuter" avec Rogue, alors que James versait de la poudre rouge dans le chaudron. Ils n'entendaient pas les paroles de Sirius, mais à en juger par son grand sourire et le teint rouge de colère de Severus, il ne lui disait certainement pas des gentillesses.

Les deux Maraudeurs, leur tâche terminée, revinrent d'un pas pressé à leur place, de grands sourires s'étalant sur leur visage.

Hermione, Ron et Harry entendirent alors les Maraudeurs et Nàriël lancer un compte à rebours.

-"Quatre...trois...deux...un..."

BLAM!

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du bruit. Même le professeur daigna lever la tête de ses parchemins.

Ils virent alors tous un Severus Rogue entouré de fumée rose, ses vêtements ayant pris la même couleur.

Des éclats de rire éclatèrent alors de tous côtés, autant chez les Serpentards que chez les Gryffondors.

Le professeur envoya alors Rogue dans son dortoir pour se changer, tandis qu'il faisait disparaître la potion et la fumée, avant que ça ne contamine d'autres personnes.

Le cours se termina dans le même état d'esprit. Le Trio et les Maraudeurs sortirent de cours pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, afin d'y prendre leur repas du midi.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient vraiment bavards avec les nouveaux arrivants. Et Sirius regardait d'un œil mauvais Harry. _Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me regarde comme ça? Je suis sensé être là pour parler avec lui, pour rire...pas pour qu'il me déteste!_

Après avoir mangé, les Maraudeurs sortirent de table.

-"Bon, Nàriël, on y va. Tu viens avec nous?" demanda son frère jumeau.

-"Je...non, je vais rester avec eux. Allez-y sans moi" dit-elle en un sourire.

Sirius fronça les yeux, puis il partit avec ses trois amis. Nàriël se retourna vers le Trio.

-"Je suis désolée, ils ne sont pas très bavards...enfin, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas. Mais ça va s'arranger, vous en faîtes pas, ils sont adorables, tous les quatre"

-"Et...pourquoi on les appelle les Maraudeurs?" demanda Hermione.

-"Oh, en fait, c'est Sirius qui a décidé de ce nom en troisième année. Ce sont les grands farceurs de Poudlard. Enfin, particulièrement James et Sirius, vous avez pu en avoir un aperçu en Potions. Remus est beaucoup plus calme et posé, et Peter est très timide et réservé"

Hermione hocha la tête. _C'est surtout un sale rat, oui_. Elle ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. _Je me demande bien pourquoi Sirius regarde Harry d'un sale œil._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà!! Alors, ça vous va? Je suis encore désolée pour le retard!! J'espère au moins que le chapitre vous plait X.X**

**REVIEWS pleazzzzzzzzzz!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup'**

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAA! La guerre n'est pas finie!!!!**

**Et puis, MUMUS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ;)**


	6. chapitre 5

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

**Ce fut peut-être un peu long, j'en suis navrée…mais j'écris beaucoup de fics en ce moment, et l'inspiration varie en fonction des fics :) **

**Bref, merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews!!**

**Superzori: Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse:  nan, nan, nan, je ne martyrise pas Sevie, quelle idée ;) ce sont les maraudeurs qui le martyrisent, pas moi! Et ne t'en fais pas, ils finiront par devenir plus sympas avec Harry quand même…Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Héhéhé…mais pourquoi donc Siri regarde Ryry d'un œil noir? Réponse dans ce chapitre! Lol! Et, dis-tu, un Rem-Herm? Suspens…en fait, je ne sais même plus quel couple j'avais prévu au départ Oo. A pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mileslerenard: N'est-il pas chou Sevie en rose, hmm? Et, ah, question existentielle, pourquoi Sirius regarde d'un œil mauvais Harry!! Tu verras! Merci pour la review et à plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Trop court? Moi? Des chapitres trop courts? Mais non voyons, quelle idée…lol. Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas ton don pour faire d'aussi longs chapitres que les tiens! Ahaha! La sœur de Sirius…beaucoup de questions à son égard, hein? Héhé :) Merci et à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Oh my god, tu es devin. Tu as deviné pourquoi Sirius regarde Harry comme ça. Zut, plus de suspens pour toi. Et puis, t'as raison le rose sur Sev, ça doit pas être ben terrible. A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mydaya: Merci pour toutes tes reviews!!! C'est vrai que j'aurai bien pu appeler Remus Johnny, mais bon, ça le faisait pas trop quand même ;) Donc, tu dis qu'il n'y a pas eu de description physique de la sœur de Sirius? Argh, je vais y remédier dans le prochain chapitre alors…merci! Et tu as bien deviné pourquoi Sirius regardait Harry comme ça ;) bien joué! Lol! Et puis, oui, c'est dit dans les bouquins que McGo était là à l'époque des maraudeurs…dans le tome 3. quand elle discute avec Fudge et la fille du bar et Hagrid…sur Sirius et James…bref. Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Thealie: Hum…vais je expliquer le regard de Sirius? Bonne question, tu verras ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Aaaaaaaaaah! Te voilà enfin, toi! Sirius pas sympa? Bon, bon…mais tu me connais, ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps ;) Héhéhé…elle te plait Nàriël? Je fais tout pour! Alors, là va y avoir un cours de DCFM mais bon, pas détaillé, alors ce sera plus tard les rencontres et réactions :) C'est vrai que la miss Mione a deux Lup pour le prix d'un, c'est pô juste…mais toi, dans les moldus chez les sorciers, t'as deux Sirius ;) mdr. Alors…des couples disais-tu? Ça va arriver, rassure-toi! Mais bon, faut pas brusquer les choses non plus, hein! Faut que ça fasse naturel! Mdr! Bon allez, à plus ma tite Kloona!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: Contente que ça te plaise ma tite Tanma!! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

OoOoOoOoOo 

Gros coup de bol de l'après-midi, le professeur Chourave était absente, ce qui leur épargnait un deuxième cours commun avec les Serpentards. Les Maraudeurs allèrent s'installer à l'ombre de leur arbre favori. Sirius s'allongea sur le sol, et mâchouilla un brin d'herbe. Remus s'adossa contre un arbre et sortit un livre. James s'allongea sur le ventre, et commença à discuter avec Peter, qui était assis en tailleur.

Le trio et Nàriël les rejoinrent bientôt. Sirius lança un regarda noir à Harry, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. James engagea la conversation avec Ron, alors que Hermione s'approchait de Remus.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Comment devenir un loup-garou" répondit-il.

-"Ce genre de livre existe?" demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Remus eut un sourire "Oui…incroyable n'est-ce pas?"

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux deux, qu'Hermione brisa quelques secondes plus tard.

-"Remus, tu sais pourquoi Sirius a l'air de détester Harry?"

Le jeune lycanthrope fronça les sourcils. Il regarda en direction de Harry, qui était en train de discuter avec Nàriël.

-"Je crois que Sirius n'apprécie pas que Harry soit si souvent avec sa sœur. Il est très protecteur vis à vis d'elle, et les garçons avec qui elle sort sont triés sur le volet par son frère"

-"Oh! Mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Harry de draguer une fille" dit Hermione en riant.

-"Toi tu le sais, moi je le sais, mais Sirius, lui, ne le sait pas"

OoOoOoOo

Après deux heures de détente dans le parc, les Maraudeurs et Compagnie se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Défense contre les forces du mal.

-"J'espère au moins que le nouveau prof est bien" marmonna Sirius.

-"Oh oui!" s'exclama Hermione. "Enfin, je veux dire, il a l'air bien"

-"Ouaip, en plus, il est plutôt du style…agréable à regarder" ajouta Nàriël avec un sourire.

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent par groupes de trois. Harry se mit avec Ron, et Nàriël vint avec eux. Ce qui valut un autre regard noir de Sirius. Que sa sœur capta cette fois ci. Hermione se trouva avec Remus et Sirius, et James se mit avec Peter et une fille que le trio ne connaissait pas.

Le professeur entra enfin dans la salle. Il fit un sourire imperceptible à Hermione, Ron et Harry, et monta sur l'estrade.

-"Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur McKerryo et je vous enseignerait donc la Défense contre les Forces du Mal"

-"Bonjour professeur McKerryo" répondirent en cœur les maraudeurs, suivit par quelques autres élèves. Les yeux de Remus, enfin, de Jessie, s'éclairèrent quelques instants en regardant ses meilleurs amis, et lui-même.

Son cours fut fort intéressant, selon les maraudeurs. Ils étaient pourtant difficiles en matière de professeur.

-"Il est vraiment bien McKerryo" dit Sirius.

-"Tu as raison Patmol, l'année va sûrement être intéressante, pour une fois" renchérit James.

Ils montèrent tous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et s'assirent sur les canapés. Ils discutèrent longuement du cours de Jessie, puis James sortit:

-"Bien, je vais au Quidditch. Tu viens Nàriël?"

-"Yep, j'arrive. Sirius?"

-"Allez-y, je vous rejoins"

Nàriël haussa les épaules et partit au bras de James (**NdA**: Non, non, ils sont pas ensemble). Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu derrière le portrait, Sirius s'approcha de Harry.

-"Si tu touches à ma sœur, je te-"

-"Quoi? Mais non, Sirius! Oh, je comprends mieux tes regards noirs" dit Harry, soulagé. "Je ne drague pas ta sœur. Rassure-toi. Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit"

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-"Tu ne la trouve pas assez bien c'est ça?" demanda-t-il, menaçant.

-"Non, Sirius, tu m'as mal compris. J'ai…j'ai déjà une copine. En Australie"

Sirius parut soulagé et lui sourit.

-"Excellent. Dans ce cas, excuse-moi pour mon comportement…"

-"C'est rien!"

-"Bien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure au dîner! Moony, tu viens?"

-"Non, je reste là, merci"

Sirius leur lança un dernier sourire et partit vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-"Ils jouent tous les trois au Quidditch?" demanda Harry.

-"Oh, oui" répondit Remus. "James est Attrapeur. Il est excellent d'ailleurs. Sirius et Nàriël sont Batteurs. Et ce sont des Batteurs imbattables" (**NdA:** Hey, visez le jeu de mots ;) ).

-"Et toi, tu ne joues pas?" demanda Hermione.

-"Oh non! Je sais à peine tenir sur un balai! Je vais regarder leurs entraînements de temps en temps, mais ça ne va pas plus loin"

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu, dîtes? Hmmm? J'espère bien ;) **

**Laissez moi des reviews!!! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup'. **

MA PETROLEUSE FAIT YEAAAAAAAAAH!


	7. chapitre 6

Amis du jour, bonjour! 

**Ce fut très long, je suis désolée, mais…mais voilà! :o) **

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews!! Je vous adore! **

Kyana Lupin: voui, il est mignon Mumus, comme d'habitude voyons! A la prochaine! Bizzz! 

**Sandra-chan: Héhé…merchi ;o) c'est Sirius tout craché ça…raaaaa l'est très protecteur le garçon, que veux-tu? Lol! A plus! Bizzz!**

**Mydaya: argh…c'est vrai qu'il y a pas grand chose qui se passe mais je crois que ce chapitre là comporte un événement! Tu verras :o) le nouveau chapitre est là! Vite arrivé, c'est moins sûr, mais il est là!! Bizzz!**

**Kloona Patmol: Hello!! T'as vu, plein de chapitres en pas beaucoup de temps, hein! Impressionant, je sais ;o) meuuuuuuu non! J'allais pas te caser avec Harry voyons! Je ne suis pas si cruelle! Et pis non! Pas d'inceste dans ma fic! Non mais! Pas de ça chez moi, hein! Lol! Et puis, tu verras de ce qui adviendra de toi et de ta vie amoureuse ;o) Mumus senior? Hmmm…non, je ne pense pas…sorry :o) allez, à plus ma Kloona!! Bizzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Est-ce que Harry aime toujours Cho? A vrai dire, j'en sais rien…je déteste cette fille alors…je pense que non. En tout cas merci beaucoup et à plus!! Bizzz!**

**Kaen Almariel: Merchi :o) contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!**

**Alpo: Eh bien je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise! La suite est arrivée, pas vite, c'est vrai, mais elle est là ;o) Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Merci! Ahaaa! Tu as enfin deviné notre couple vedette! Lol! Ah ben tu verras bien comment je me débrouillerai par la suite :o) je sais, je sais, mon jeu de mot de batteurs imbattable était grandiose --; no comment. Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzz!**

**Tanma: Contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour le jeu de mot --; Bizzz!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Superzori: Merci!! Argh, c'était un peu court le chapitre précédent? Celui-là doit pas être mieux…j'arrive jamais à écrire de longs chapitres! Sauf pour 'Christmas is all around' mais là, c'est un miracle Oo A plus! Bizzz!**

**Zabou: Merci et voilà la suite! A la prochaine! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Bah, je décide que Harry a un balai, là. Nan mais bon, il refera du quidditch quand même, c'est une de ses raisons de vivre, le quidditch, je ne peux pas lui enlever ça quand même! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!**

**Nicopotter-Snapeslove: Merci beaucoup! La suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaise! Bizzz!**

**Alinemcb54: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

OoOoOoOoOo 

Le lendemain matin, le trio et les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-"Enfin, c'est vendredi…j'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverai jamais…" dit Sirius en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "Je suis crevé…"

-"Et moi donc! On commence par quoi?" demanda James en s'étirant.

-"Petit déjeuner" marmonna Ron.

-"D'accord, Ron, mais quel cours? Après le p'tit dej?" demanda James avec un sourire.

-"On a Métamorphose" dit Hermione.

-"Comment tu fais pour connaître déjà ton emploi du temps?!" s'exclama Sirius.

-"Je vous présente Hermione Granger…" dit Harry en souriant. "Notre mémoire à tous"

La concernée lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis ils se rendirent tous dans la grande salle afin d'y prendre un copieux petit déjeuner pour affronter la dure journée qui les attendait.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, et se servirent copieusement de tout ce qui passait par là. Enfin, par là j'entends Ron et Sirius, bien entendu.

James et Harry discutaient gaiement de Quidditch, alors que Hermione et Lily, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Nàriël et Ginny, papotaient sur les différents cours de la journée. Et Sirius et Ron se goinfraient. Et Remus terminait sa nuit, les yeux fermés. Et Peter? Mais on s'en fout, de Peter.

Tout d'un coup, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à Albus Dumbledore. Et derrière lui suivait un jeune homme grand, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, aux yeux gris d'argent et à l'air arrogant. Un jeune homme du nom de…

-"Malfoy?!" s'écria Hermione, assez bas cependant pour que seul ceux qui étaient près d'elle puissent entendre.

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec ses œufs au bacon alors que le blondinet leur adressait un sourire hypocrite. Harry crut alors que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que faisait ce crétin de Malfoy ici?! Il pouvait pas se contenter de lui pourrir la vie dans le présent, il fallait en plus qu'il vienne dans le passé?!

-"Tu as dit Malfoy, Hermione?" demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Et c'est là que Hermione se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire son nom. Mais ça lui avait échappé. Elle marmonna alors quelque chose, mais fut sauvée par Dumbledore.

-"Mes chers élèves! Je vous souhaite tout d'abord un bon appétit! Ensuite, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève, qui vient de la même école que Messieurs Killians et Galaïd, ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Killians et Granger. Je vous présente donc Draco Malfoy"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il gardé son véritable nom? Pourtant les Malfoy étaient loin d'être moldus! Et Lucius Malfoy alors?

-"Dumbledore doit savoir ce qu'il fait" murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-"Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!"

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

-"Vous connaissez ce garçon?" demanda James au trio.

-"Eh bien…oui, si on veux" répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

-"Il est de la famille à Lucius Malfoy?"

-"Certainement…" répondit vaguement Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall avait posé le choixpeau sur la tête de Draco, et ô surprise, il fut envoyé à…

-"SERPENTARD!"

Draco se dirigea alors avec un sourire arrogant vers la table des verts et argent, qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Cependant, un certain Lucius Malfoy regardait le nouveau venu en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Il est plutôt canon le nouveau" dit une fille à la table des Gryffondors. "Je me demande s'il est célibataire…"

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard de dégoût. Sortir avec Malfoy, quelle horreur…

-"Ce Draco Malfoy, il est…comme Lucius?" demanda Remus.

-"Oh…eh bien…ça dépend, comment est Lucius?" demanda Harry avec un sourire.

-"Horrible" répondit tout simplement Lily.

-"Ignoble" renchérit Nàriël.

-"Oui, alors il est comme lui" dit Harry.

-"Merveilleux, comme si on avait pas assez d'un Malfoy à Poudlard…"

OoOoOoOo

A la fin du petit déjeuner, le trio et les maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily et Nàriël, se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Quelle surprise eut le trio en voyant les serpentards attendant déjà devant la classe. Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et hochèrent la tête.

-"On va voir Draco deux secondes" s'excusa Harry auprès des maraudeurs.

-"Pas de problème" dit James.

Le trio s'avança alors vers la troupe de Serpentards. Draco les ayant vu, il se dégagea du groupe et s'approcha d'eux. Ils allèrent dans un coin plus tranquille.

-"Un problème, petits Gryffis?" demanda Draco d'un air narquois.

-"Effectivement. Et ce problème, c'est toi, Malfoy" dit Ron avec colère.

-"Tes répliques sont de plus en plus recherchées Weasley…"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy?" demanda Harry.

-"La même chose que toi Potter"

-"Pardon?!"

-"Je suis venu voir mon père et ma mère"

-"Comment? Mais—" commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par Hermione.

-"Harry…il a perdu ses parents pendant la guerre…comme toi tu as perdu tes parents il y a des années…et comme tu as perdu Sirius" dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Harry marmonna quelque chose et s'excusa vaguement auprès de Draco.

-"Et pourquoi tu as gardé ton véritable nom, Malfoy?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Eh bien le vieux gâteux a décidé de me faire passer pour un cousin éloigné de mon père…" dit vaguement Draco.

-"Et tu lui as déjà parlé?" demanda Hermione.

-"Je ne risque pas si vous venez me voir!" dit Draco avec dédain. "Fichez le camp maintenant, je vais me faire rejeter de ma maison s'ils me voient en compagnie de Gryffis plus longtemps…"

Sur ce, Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers le groupe de Serpentards. Il leur dit quelque chose que le trio ne put entendre, mais qui fit bien rire les verts et argent.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le cours suivant était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de cours. Et malheureusement encore, ils y retrouvèrent les Serpentards.

-"Vous croyez que Remus est au courant que Malfoy est là?" demanda Harry tout bas à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-"Apparemment, non" répondit Ron. "Regardez sa tête"

En effet, Remus (enfin, Jessie) venait d'entrer dans la salle et avait posé son regard vers la nouvelle tête blonde de Serpentard. Et il fut quelque peu surpris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Et voilà! Le chapitre est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu Oo**

**Laissez moi des reviews!!! Sivouplé!! ;o)**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**BONNE ANNEE!!**

**Miss Lup'**


	8. chapitre 7

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Je suis navrée du retard, mais l'inspiration m'avait quittée…heureusement, elle est revenue:o)**

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews! Je suis arrivée à 100 !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Marchi beaucoup! Et puis, voui, lol, 2 Malfoy pour le prix d'un, y'en a qui vont être contents! Mdr! Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

**Kloona:**_ Mouahahaha! Je pourrais être très sadique et atrocement méchante, et te caser avec Peter ou Ron! Niéhéhé! Meu non! Je vais pas le faire! Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça! (quoique, ça reste à prouver, mdr!) Et puis, je peux pas vraiment te mettre avec Draco ou Sev, ça va pas le faire, là…t'imagine Sirius? MDR! Lol! Bah, il me reste plus qu'à inventer un perso:o) Style Johnny? Héhhéhé je vais me débrouiller! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!_

**Zabou:**_ Mais voui! Draco a un cœur! Comme quoi, tout est possible…mdr! Merci beaucoup pour la review! Bizzz!_

**Minerve:**_ Hello! Tiens, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu! (tu me diras, ta review remonte à…loin, mdr, le 10 janvier Oo) Et puis c'est vrai, On s'en fout de Peter. Il faut le dire. Que la vérité éclate au grand jour! Je suis d'accord pour tuer le rat…Lyane a d'ailleurs trouver une magnifique mort pour lui dans une de ses fics: la tapette à souris. Incroyablement stupide pour tomber dans un piège pareil, c'est tout à fait lui! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!_

**Pitite Maraudeuse:**_ Eh oui! Je suis tes conseils! Dray est arrivé! Contente que ça te fasse plaisir en tout cas:o) Et je suis ravie que tu adores cette fic:o) A plus! Bizzz!_

**Elvisa-jedusor:** _Ah, eh bien non, je ne connais pas de Flavia, j'ai pris ce nom au hasard! Mdr! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Merci et à plus! Bizzz!_

**Nat:**_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Courts, mes chapitres? Lol, je sais, mais j'arrive pas à en faire des longs…Bizzz!_

**Virg05:**_ Merci beaucoup, beaucoup! Ravie que ça te plaise! Bizzz!_

**Stellmaria:**_ Ravie que ça te plaise:o) Et puis, pour le couple, je suis navrée, ce ne sera pas un Mione/Draco (je me sens incapable d'écrire sur ce couple, bien que je l'adore) et ce ne sera pas non plus un Mione/Sirius…mais tu l'auras compris, un Mione/Remus! Eh oui! J'espère que ça va te plaire quand même :o)! Bizzz!_

**Superzori:**_ Rooooooooo! Merchi beaucoup! Je pense bien que de voir Draco arriver a dû faire son effet! Mdr! Et comme tu dis, va plus rester grand monde dans le futur (enfin, le présent…fin bref!) Contente que ça te plaise et voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Arrête de te griller les neurones, hein! Remarque, ça se régénère ces ptites bêtes, nan? Toi qui est dans le scientifique:o) Je puis t'assurer que tu ne grilleras pas de neurones sur ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de descriptions de Mumus…mais y'a Mumus quand même…m'enfin! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise! A bientôt! Bizzz!_

**Harana:**_ MERCI! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise! Certes, tu ne vas pas lire ceci de si tôt étant donné que tu es partie…là où ou tu devais partir (mdr, je me souviens plus...) Et tu sais quoi? Tu me manques :'( Revieeeeeeeeens! Snif…Bizzzzzzzz!_

**Patacitrouille :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Lyna-Shy :**_ Merci pour cette review ! Certes, ma fic n'est pas très captivante (enfin, pas pour tout le monde, mdr) Mais bon, je ne suis pas douée pour les descriptions, et je mets déjà énormément de temps à écrire un chapitre comme ça (enfin, pas à l'écrire en lui-même, mais à trouver quoi dire), alors j'imagine pas s'il faut que je passe plus de temps TT. Bref, merci quand même de ta review ! Bizzz !_

**Pegase :**_ Vouiiii ! t'es ma 100ème revieweuse ! MERCI ! mdr :o) ! héhéhé ! Merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Comment ça t'as pas lu toutes mes fics ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? mdr, je plaisante, te force pas ! Allez, bizzz !_

**Ah, et je tiens à faire un coup de pub:**

**Allez lire les fics de Lyane! Elle fait remarquablement bien les fics sur Remus _/bave rien qu'à l'idée de Remus…/_ Hum…bref, allez les lire! (Vous trouverez Lyane dans mes auteurs favoris dans ma bio :o )**

OoOoOoOoOoO 

A la fin du cours de Défense, fort intéressant soit dit en passant, Jessie fit venir le Trio à son bureau, alors que tous les autres élèves quittaient la pièce en papotant.

Remus (enfin, Jessie quoi) attendit que les derniers sortent, et ferma la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que fait Draco Malefoy ici?" demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

"Oh, la même chose que nous" grogna Harry.

"Il a aussi perdu ses parents…" dit Hermione.

"Oh…oui, bien sûr, bien sûr" dit Remus en comprenant mieux. "Bon, alors dîtes-moi, vous vous entendez bien avec…James, et Sirius?" demanda-t-il. "Et moi?" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Très bien" dit Harry. "Mais…Nàriël?"

Remus se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

"Bien sûr…je savais bien que vous poseriez des questions…eh bien, je…je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant"

"Bon. Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur Korryan le Korrigan, professeur?" demanda Hermione.

Remus parut surpris. "Non…je n'ai pas encore cherché…on a encore le temps, Hermione" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Oui, mais il vaudrait mieux s'y prendre en avance, on sait jamais…ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps pour trouver Korryan…"

"Tu as raison Hermione. Bien, ce soir, venez chez moi, sans que personne ne le sache"

"Et vous nous expliquerez pour Nàriël?" demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr. Venez à 21h. Je suis au troisième étage, le tableau du loup"

"D'accord…à ce soir professeur"

Et le Trio sortit de la salle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait, McKerryo?" demanda James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le cours de Botanique.

"Oh, juste savoir à quel niveau on était rendu à notre ancienne école en matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal" répondit Hermione d'un ton naturel.

Harry admira intérieurement la rapidité de penser de sa meilleure amie.

OoOoOoOoO

Après le cours de Botanique, la journée de travail était terminée et Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pendant que les autres rejoignaient la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle s'installa à une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque, et commença à chercher dans les rayons un livre qui pourrait contenir des informations sur les Korrigans. Elle fit glisser son doigt sur les tranches des livres et s'arrêta sur un grand livre à la tranche dorée. Elle le prit dans ses mains. _Créatures magiques de légende._

Elle retourna alors s'asseoir à sa table et se plongea dans sa lecture. Elle prit quelques notes sur les Korrigans, mais ne trouva aucune information sur Korryan. Elle poussa un soupir.

"Hermione?"

La jeune fille sursauta au son de la voix. Elle se retourna et fit face à Remus Lupin, le jeune Remus Lupin.

"Tu m'as fait peur"

"Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention"

Elle rangea rapidement ses notes et referma son livre.

"Tu veux venir dans le parc avec nous? Il fait beau, on va s'asseoir près du lac" proposa-t-il.

"Oh, eh bien je…oui, oui, j'arrive"

Après tout, elle était là pour passer du temps avec Sirius et les autres. Et elle verrait avec Lupin ce soir pour Korryan.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A 20h45, le Trio s'excusa auprès des Maraudeurs, et ils partirent retrouver Lupin dans ses appartements.

«Asseyez-vous » dit Lupin. « Vous voulez du thé ou quelque chose ? »

Les trois amis acquiescèrent, et Lupin amena quatre tasses et servit du thé.

« Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nàriël » dit Harry.

"Bien sûr…" Lupin but une gorgée de thé puis reposa lentement sa tasse. « Nàriël est la sœur jumelle de Sirius, vous l'aurez bien compris. Sirius et elle étaient très liés, et elle s'entendait à merveille avec James, et… et moi. Après notre septième année, Sirius et Nàriël ont décidé de commencer des études d'Aurors. Tout se passait très bien pour eux. Puis, il y a eu cette journée horrible… Des mangemorts ont attaqué le quartier général des Aurors à Londres. Personne ne s'y attendait. Ils tuèrent beaucoup d'Aurors, et les autres furent blessés »

« Nàriël… » murmura Harry.

"Oui, elle a été tuée. Et Sirius a été blessé à l'épaule. Heureusement, James n'était pas là ce jour-là. Lily y était, elle a été blessée à la jambe. Sirius a été effondré en voyant sa sœur morte. Il est resté enfermé chez lui pendant des jours, sans manger, sans voir personne. On était très inquiet pour lui, on a eu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Puis il est sortit, et il n'en a jamais parlé. On essayait de lui parler de Nàriël, avec James, et Lily. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Alors on a arrêté »

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment.

« ça ne vous fait pas trop mal de la revoir ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

« Non, au contraire » dit-il avec un doux sourire. "ça fait du bien de la revoir elle, et James et Lily…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hermione…Hermione…"

"Hmmmm…"

"Il est midi…il faut te réveiller…"

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle aimait cette voix…

"Hermione, ça va?"

La jeune fille ouvrit complètement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, un énorme bouquin sur ses jambes. Jambes qu'elle ne sentait plus, d'ailleurs. Elle leva les yeux vers le possesseur de la douce voix.

"Remus?"

"Je confirme, c'est moi" dit le concerné avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là?"

"Oh, eh bien, je n'en sais rien…tu as sûrement voulu lire hier soir, et tu as dû t'endormir ici"

"Ah? Ah! Oui c'est vrai, je me souviens. Quelle heure est-il au fait?"

"Midi"

"MIDI? Mais…les cours! Je-"

Remus posa sa mains sur son bras.

"Calme-toi! On est samedi, aujourd'hui! Pas de cours!"

Hermione se relaxa.

"Oooh…j'ai eu peur" Elle regarda autour d'elle. "Où sont les autres?"

"Au match de Quidditch. Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle"

"Tu n'y es pas allé?"

"Oh, non, je n'aime pas spécialement le Quidditch…j'y vais juste quand Gryffondor joue. De toutes manières, Sirius et James m'y traînent de force, alors…"

Hermione eut un sourire.

"Je n'aime pas trop le Quidditch non plus…c'est un jeu barbare, avec tous ces cognards…"

Remus rit. –"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi!"

OoOoOoOoOoO 

**Voilàààààà!**

**C'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps! **

**Allez, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**¤_se cache derrière son bureau_¤ Euuuuuh…pardon? --; Non, vraiment, je suis désolée, j'ai été atrocement longue. 10 mois… j'ai honte. Je n'avais plus aucune inspiration pour cette fic. C'est le problème des fics commencées y'a un bout de temps… Enfin, pour l'instant, l'inspiration a l'air d'être revenue! Encore désolée!**

**Bon, je vais peut-être vous faire un petit résumé de la fic, parce que depuis le temps, vous avez dû l'oublier! Donc: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Remus (adulte) sont envoyés dans le passé, afin de pouvoir faire connaissance avec James et Lily, et retrouver Sirius. Remus est professeur de DCFM. Ils sont venus dans le passé grâce à des pierres celtiques appelées "Kerbby". Afin de pouvoir revenir à leur époque, ils doivent trouver Korryan, le seigneur des Korrigans, et lui remettre leurs Kerbbys.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez!**

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews! Normalement j'y réponds via un blog, mais il se trouve qu'en ce moment, on ne peut pas y accéder! Donc, désolée, mais les rars y seront dès que ce sera réparé! Je remercie rapidement: _Gwinnyth_, _Sybylle_, _Pegases_, _pitite maraudeuse_, _Le Saut de l'Ange_, _alinemcb54_, _Thealie_, _Lyane_, _underphoenix_, _Zabou_, _Rasetsuna_, _aguy_, _virg05_, _petite.lily_, _dragonise_, _Klooooona Jedusor_, _Minerve_ et _anne-laure0617_. **

**OoOoOoO**

Hermione était encore à la bibliothèque, cherchant encore et toujours des informations sur Korryan le Korrigan.

-"Je vais commencer à croire que tu passes plus de temps que moi ici…" dit une voix douce à son oreille.

Elle se retourna vivement. "Oh, Remus!" Elle eut un léger sourire. "J'aime beaucoup cet endroit"

Il sourit doucement et hocha la tête. "Moi aussi. Mon endroit préféré de Poudlard"

Elle acquiesça en silence.

"Je…je pourrai te parler, Hermione? Dans un endroit tranquille?"

Hermione parut étonnée, mais accepta. Elle suivit Remus hors de la bibliothèque, et il l'emmena sans un mot dans un des passages secrets. Il fit pivoter un tableau, laissant un petit couloir à découvert. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta. Elle resta accroupie dans le passage, et Remus la rejoint, refermant le tableau derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il ouvrit sa main et dévoila un Kerbby. Hermione resta bouche bée.

"Co-comment tu as eu ça?"

Remus se mordit la lèvre. "Hum…James et Sirius ont mis le dortoir des filles sans dessus dessous, ce matin. Histoire de s'amuser. Je suis passé après, histoire de remettre quand même un peu d'ordre et.. et j'ai trouvé ça près de ta table de nuit. C'est un Kerbby, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione soupira. "Si je te dis que ça n'en est pas un, tu ne me croiras pas, hein?"

Remus eut un léger sourire. "Effectivement, à moins que tu es une explication valable"

Elle secoua la tête. "C'est bien un Kerbby"

Remus hocha légèrement la tête. "J'en viens donc à ma véritable question. Pourquoi tu as un Kerbby en ta possession? Je ne connais que deux propriétés à cette pierre. Magie noire, et voyage dans le temps. Et j'espère que c'est de la deuxième propriété dont tu te sers…"

Hermione hésita. "Je…je ne peux rien te dire, Remus. Je n'en ai pas le droit"

Il acquiesça. "Donc, tu viens soit du passé, soit du futur. Je suppose que Harry, Ron et Ginny aussi, alors…"

"Je ne peux rien te dire"

"Je comprends, oui. Mais tu ne peux même pas me dire pourquoi vous êtes là?"

"Tu sais que tu es curieux, toi?" dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Remus sourit. "Oui, désolé, mais ça a de quoi m'intriguer."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et hésita plusieurs secondes avant de dire. "On vient du futur, Remus."

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. "Du futur?"

Elle acquiesça. "Oui, Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici."

"Dumbledore? Le Dumbledore du futur? Et de quelle époque?"

"On vient de 1997"

Remus resta bouche bée. "1997?" murmura-t-il. "Vingt ans…"

Hermione hocha la tête. "Oui…Mais promets-moi de ne rien dire aux autres. Je n'étais même pas censée te de le dire."

"D'accord…Je te le promets, je ne dirai rien à personne."

"Ça inclut James et Sirius…"

"Evidemment. Je ne leur dirai rien, tu peux me faire confiance."

"Je te fais confiance, Remus." Dit Hermione avec un doux sourire.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent du bruit dans le passage. Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils.

"Hey! Vous faites quoi là, tous les deux?"

Sirius venait de faire son apparition dans le passage, à quatre pattes.

"Sirius? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?" demanda Remus.

"Oh rien, je reviens des cuisines. Mais vous deux, vous faîtes quoi, seuls dans un passage étroit et isolé?" demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione rougit furieusement à l'allusion de Sirius. Remus secoua la tête.

"On discutait, Sirius"

"Dans un passage étroit et isolé? Et j'ai précisé 'sombre'?"

Remus soupira. "Laisse tomber" Il ouvrit la tapisserie qui débouchait sur le couloir et sortit du passage. Il tendit une main à Hermione pour qu'elle sorte à son tour. Elle la prit et sortit, encore rouge, puis s'éloigna dans le couloir.

OoOoO

"Alors, il paraît que tu sors avec Remus, Hermione? Tu aurais pu nous le dire!"

Lily et Nariël venaient de faire leur apparition dans le dortoir des filles, où Hermione lisait tranquillement un bouquin, assise sur son lit. Elle releva vivement la tête.

"Quoi!"

"Oh, arrête ça! Sirius vient de nous mettre au courant!" dit Lily avec un sourire, s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione.

"Mais Sirius raconte n'importe quoi enfin!" s'exclama Hermione en fermant son livre. "Vous n'allez quand même pas croire tout ce qu'il dit!"

"Pourquoi? Je trouve ça parfaitement plausible." Dit Nariël en prenant place de l'autre côté du lit. "C'est vrai, vous allez bien ensemble. Et ne me dit pas qu'il ne te plait pas, le Remus!"

Hermione rougit légèrement. "Ce n'est pas la question! On ne sort absolument pas ensemble!"

Nariël et Lily sourirent.

"Pourquoi Sirius aurait-il inventé ça?" demanda Lily.

"Mais…il nous a juste trouvé en train de discuter! Et il en a tiré des conclusions on ne peut plus hâtives!"

"En même temps…" commença Nariël, "il vous a trouvé en train de discuter dans un passage secret, étroit, sombre, et isolé. Tout le monde aurait conclu la même chose que lui."

"Et bien tout le monde aurait tort! Je ne sors pas avec Remus!" s'écria Hermione.

Lily leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. "D'accord, on te croit, tu ne sors pas avec Remus. Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils…"

"Mais ça ne te déplairait pas, hein?" dit Nariël avec le même sourire que son frère jumeau.

Hermione rougit un peu plus, et marmonna. "N'importe quoi…"

Lily sourit. "Oh, allez, avoue qu'il te plait! C'est pas une honte! Remus est un garçon très bien!"

"Tout à fait!" renchérit Nariël. "Il est intelligent, il est drôle, il est très mignon, il est attentif…"

"…compréhensif, adorable, et surtout…" continua Lily.

"…il est célibataire!" conclut Nariël en souriant.

Hermione soupira. "Laissez tomber!"

Les deux jeunes filles secouèrent la tête. "Certainement pas! Vous êtes trop adorables ensemble!"

"Mais on est PAS ensemble!"

"Oh, ça ne saurait tarder, t'en fais pas!"

Hermione soupira encore une fois. "Enlevez-vous cette idée de la tête! Je ne sortirai pas avec Remus!" Elle se leva et sortit du dortoir.

Lily et Nariël échangèrent un regard. "Elle est folle de lui…"

OoOoOoO

Voilà! Désolée, ce n'est pas très long, mais si j'attendais de faire plus long, vous n'étiez pas près de voir ce chapitre, mdr!

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'.**


End file.
